Love Notes
by Panic Mixie Dream Girl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having a hard time dealing with the distance that separates them. This is my first Klaine ever so I would like to read your comments and insights about it :  Thank you for reading!


Blaine sat in the school yard, holding an apple. Guys in Warblers uniform were talking all around him, laughing, eating and cheering while he sat on the bench with David and Wes, still holding his apple. He was thinking of eating the apple, but then he remembered how much Kurt liked apples and his thoughts carried away. The cycle of his thoughts started wondering – Kurt loves apples, Kurt's delicate hands holding a red apple, Kurt's white teeth biting the red apple, Kurt's blue eyes noticing Blaine looking at him, and then the apple was usually left aside for more important things…

"Dude."

Blaine stopped staring at the apple and looked up to see David talking to him.

"What? Is lunch over? Did math class start?" Blaine didn't know how much time he spent staring at the apple, but when he was thinking of Kurt, time just seem to fly.

"No, man, Math is canceled. Mr. Jones is sick today, we were just talking about that for the last 15 minutes – where are you today?" David asked, frustrated towards his distracted best friend.

"Yea, no, sorry, I was just thinking –" it took Blaine a moment, but then he realized what his friend just said. "What do you mean sick? But we have 4 hours of math with him today! We can do anything! – "

"Yes, we were thinking about going to that coffee shop you like because Wes saw a girl there the other day and they talked and he says –"

"Yes, that sounds like a plan. You should do that," Blaine nodded, not listening again. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go out of town though… you know, just to clear my head."

Wes looked at him and tried to hold himself from laughing. "Yea, sure man, McKinley high is totally out of town." David chuckled anyway, and Wes elbowed him.

Blaine looked at them and sighed. He got up from the bench quickly and looked at his watch – it was 12 o'clock, meaning that Kurt was probably still in school, meaning that the boys were actually right. "Don't do anything I wouldn't," he told them, remembering they were going to stalk Wes' new crush, and started walking towards his car in the school parking lot.

He arrived at McKinley about 2 hours later. He never quite knew his way around McKinley – Blaine always had Kurt to show him the way to wherever they were going – so he wasn't exactly sure where to go. His hand reached for his pocket to grab his phone and call Kurt but to his surprise the phone wasn't there, and suddenly he remembered that he left it on the bench where he left Wes and David. He looked up, chose the building that looked most familiar to him and went in through the big entrance doors. McKinley was a much larger school than Dalton Academy and Blaine always felt surprised when realizing the size of it. Right now he was standing by a very long row of lockers, not having a clue as to where to go next. The hallways were empty, so he started walking with no particular destination in mind, when he saw a familiar face coming towards him from one of the corners. It was Rachel – not someone he was soon to forget. "Rachel!" he said out loud, as she didn't seem to notice him.

The short girl raised her head from her phone. "Oh, hey! Blaine! Are you waiting for Kurt?" she asked and didn't wait for an answer, while still text messaging. Impressive, thought Blaine. "Because you're not waiting in the right place."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, and tried not to laugh while suddenly imagining a special room full of people that are waiting for Kurt.

"Well," Rachel finally stopped texting, "His locker is over there." She pointed at a different line of lockers in a different hallway. "You might want to wait over there, as I think Kurt is in science class right now. Actually, you know what – " she reached her bag, not letting Blaine respond, "I'm really late for my class but Kurt asked me to put something in his locker before, maybe you could do it, it's just a notebook and I'm sure he wouldn't mind," She got a pink notebook out of her bag and gave it to Blaine. "I have the combination right here…" Rachel pulled out a little piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it and put it on the notebook. "It's the one circled in red marker!" she said and again, without letting him speak, she added "Thank you so much! I have to go, I'm so late," and disappeared around a corner.

Blaine stood where she left him, a little confused. He looked at the pink notebook that was covered in gold stars and took the note she left on it. It was covered in numbers, as if Kurt kept writing the wrong combination by mistake – but one series of numbers was clearly marked in a red circle. He didn't especially want to invade Kurt's privacy and just open his locker, so he went the way Rachel told him to go and leaned on Kurt's locker and waited for him.

He waited for 10 minutes and then started exploring his surroundings, spending another 15 minutes in reading all the prom queen posters, chess club announcements and vicious notes for cheerleaders that were always signed by one Sue Sylvester. He thought Kurt's class would be over by now, and he knew that he better start going back to Dalton soon or he would miss the Warblers afternoon rehearsal – but he didn't want to give up just yet. He came all this way to see Kurt's face and hold him, even just for a moment, and he wasn't going to give up that fast.

Instead, he went over to Kurt's locker and inserted the combination, succeeding in opening it at first attempt. He was about to push the notebook in and not look around, when he noticed the word that bore proudly on the locker's door – COURAGE. Kurt told him about the courage thing on their first date, and seeing it like that on his locker made Blaine feel warm and fuzzy inside. He kept standing in front of the open locker, a smile on his face, but he knew he has to go back – Kurt wouldn't appreciate him missing Rehearsal just to come to McKinley.

He looked at his bag for his phone, and then reminded again that he forgot it at school. He sighed and was about to close his bag when he suddenly had an idea. He had in his bag a little beige card that was left there since he wanted to give a nice gift to his mom and ended up getting her a different card. He took it out and stared at it blankly; biting a pen that was in his pocket and wondering what should he write.

People said Blaine was good with words. He always knew what to say or write – but with Kurt, he had no words. Sentences that seemed enough when directed to other people were empty when directed to Kurt. He gave another look at his watch, and knew he should probably get going. With hesitance he put the pen on the card, and just wrote what he felt, knowing that it will be enough.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the available seat next to Mercedes in the lab. He put his Prada bag gently on the table (That particular teacher, that taught Kurt before, knew better than to protest against Kurt's giant bags blocking his view) and smiled at Mercedes that stared at him with her eyebrow risen.<p>

"Yes?" he said politely, knowing that being rude to Mercedes wouldn't get him anywhere, "What is it?"

"What is it? You've been holding to your phone like your life depends on it ever since I first saw you today. Are you waiting for an important call?" she giggled. "Because if you are, you better stop squishing it so hard, or it will break."

Kurt looked down to his hand, surprised to find his phone clutched in his fist. "Oh, I didn't even notice I was doing that." He bit his lip and looked at her, "It's just that..."

"You haven't spoken to your smokin' hot boyfriend since yesterday. Yea, yea, I know," she sighed. "But to be honest, Kurt, you will have to learn how to deal with being apart from him. You knew that when you came back to McKinley."

Kurt looked annoyed. He put his phone back in his bag (Not before he checked it again, hopefully) and looked at his science teacher, pretending to be listening to him.

He knew being apart from Blaine would be hard for them both, and he still thought they can survive through it – he just hoped Blaine thought so as well. It's been a week since he went back to McKinley and during that week, they met three times – which might seem like a decent amount of times – but it wasn't enough for any of them. He missed his gentle touch, his soft lips, the look in his eyes, the silly way his hair curls. He missed spending every minute of their time together.

Kurt noticed he has been day dreaming about Blaine through two periods of science when he came back to the reality of Mercedes hitting his head with her notebook. "Dreaming about someone's biceps?" she asked as she pushed him outside of the classroom and into the hallway. Kurt just gave her a depressed look and ran head first in to his locker. "Maybe get your own love life to be annoying about and leave me alone to my misery?" He asked. He could see Mercedes' lips moving but all he could hear is Blaine's voice singing his thoughts – "I'm desperate and confused, too far away from you" – while he tried to remember the combination to his locker. Every year it takes him a while to get used to his new combination, and this year he had to do it twice – "I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam" – he finally got his locker to open and reached out to get his English books, when a piece of paper fell from between the books.

"What is that?" Mercedes' voice rang in his ears again. Kurt bent down and picked up from the floor what seemed to be a little beige card. He opened it. It smelled like Blaine and it said, in Blaine's neat and cute and tidy handwriting – _**"**__**A day may start or end without a message from me, but believe me it won't start or end without me thinking of you…See! I just did. Love, Blaine.**__**"**_


End file.
